


Never that way between us...

by MXlife



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Complete, Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXlife/pseuds/MXlife
Summary: It's Friday night, and Minhyuk meets Kihyun at a party.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Never that way between us...

"Hi ki, " Minhyuk's voice was barely audible over the music  
"Heyyy! " Kihyun said, head tilting to one side adorably.  
Minhyuk's heart started beating faster.  
"How are you? " Minhyuk asked, eyes trying to avoid how perfect Kihyun looked in the dark blue shirt that slightly shimmered under the lights.  
He'd unbuttoned the first few buttons of the shirt exposing a flattering amount of pale skin, and Minhyuk could feel his cheeks becoming red whenever he peeked at it. 

"You look great! " Minhyuk said, uncharacteristically soft. He didn't wanna scare the other off after all. He'd already made that mistake, and didn't want to repeat it.  
"Thanks... I guess. You too... " Kihyun said with an awkward shaky breath.  
Minhyuk hated it, because there was a time it wasn't like that. And he missed it.  
He missed it so much, but he'd already made the mistake.  
And now he was regretting it.  
"Uh.... Well enjoy the party I guess... " Kihyun said, and moved to leave the bar, where they'd originally been waiting for their drinks. 

"Uh.... Ki? Would you like to grab dinner sometime... " Minhyuk said in a rush....  
He took a gamble, his heart thudding on his chest. 

Kihyun looked back at him in annoyance. " You know it was never like that between us... Why do you keep trying ?!! " Kihyun said, irritation seeping through his words.  
Minhyuk felt his heart getting crushed. He wasn't asking Kihyun out again, he just wanted to spend time. They used to be friends. 

When he tried to explain however, Kihyun had already walked away. Leaving Minhyuk behind with tears in his eyes and feelings in his heart. 

He thought back to the time when they both used to be friends, and how Minhyuk had slowly fallen in love with Kihyun.  
He'd casually asked the other out a couple of times, and getting teased by their friends didn't make it any easier.  
Kihyun always brushed it off as a joke, till he started getting uncomfortable.  
Minhyuk had asked Kihyun seriously once, baring his heart out.  
But he was only setting himself up for the worst.  
Kihyun had slapped him! Saying it wasn't funny anymore nd Minhyuk had crossed the limits.  
"I am straight, if you hadn't noticed! And I don't have any feelings for you other than that of a friend, which honestly are now fading because of how annoying you're being!  
Get it in that little brain of yours, I don't like you okay... I will never like you that way! It's pathetic how you can't read the situation, and keep doing the same thing over and over.  
Don't show yourself to me again! " Kihyun had said, in the middle of a crowded hallway and left Minhyuk to pick up the scattered pieces of his heart with a throbbing cheek and a throbbing heart. 

He'd not cried then. It hadn't registered that the one he loved, actually didn't like him at all.  
What was worse was now they wouldn't even be friends anymore.  
And Minhyuk regretted it till date, because he while his love was unrequited, he'd also lost a friend. 

He felt pathetic and lame, so he downed his whiskey and walked towards the exit. He didn't belong here anyway..


End file.
